


Are You Good Enough?

by HappyMadFace



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assisted Suicide, Crying, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, ZADF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyMadFace/pseuds/HappyMadFace
Summary: Zim still felt lost. His body rattled and shook with the newfound anticipation. When the human grabbed his arm with the weapon, it clicked.Dib looked up at the Irken with pleading eyes. “Shoot.”
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	Are You Good Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no idea where I was going with this-
> 
> I’m sorry if it seems like it stops abruptly:(

It was a windy evening, the sun was long gone over the edge of the horizon leaving an eeree darkness in its place. Within the darkness was Dib. He paced nervously outside of Zim’s base, contemplating what he was about to do.

It wasn’t a secret Dib’s mental health wasn’t the best. Far from it really. Everyone thought he was insane, even his own family. If he told them he wanted to tell them something important they would just blow it off. ‘ _ It’s probably just something stupid as always.’  _ If only people could see what he sees.

Dib continued to pace along the sidewalk. Whatever. It would all be resolved in moments. If he was really going to ask Zim… 

Fuck it! He was going. Now.

Dib grimly marched up to the odd house. He hesitated before knocking on the door. In a matter of seconds, a familiar little robot answered the door.

“MARY!$!?*!” He screamed.

Dib could only awkwardly wave before giving a deflated “Where’s Zim?”

Gir shook with excitement, “mAStear!!!”

Dib could hear an audible groan come from the kitchen. In moments the alien walked into the living room, “WHAT Gir?! Wha-“

As soon as Zim saw the human he wanted to claw his face off, “GIR! I specifically TOLD you to guard the house from intruders! ESPECIALLY  _ Dib. _ ”

The robot giggled and soon ran back to the T.V.

Zim face palmed and then turned to look at the human. Dib looked as if he had just crawled out of Hell. He was sloppily dressed and his sythe-like hair had multiple flyaways. His eyes had dark circles under them and he looked like he was about to pass out. Zim tried not to pay notice and pointed a claw at the human, “DIB-HUMAN.  _ WHAT  _ DO YOU WANT.”

Dib stood still for a minute deciding if he should still go through with his final solution. Dib went to speak but bite his tongue. “Can we go somewhere else?”

Zim rose an eyebrow inquizedlly. “What?! I-“ 

“ _ Please.”  _ Dib pleaded. 

Zim thought about the humans words. Dib’s tone of voice sounded desperate. And his eyes glimmered with unsurness.

The alien’s curiosity won over his brain telling him not to let the human into his lab. “UGH, fine. But don’t touch anything. And don’t do your spying or picture things.”

Dib nodded uncharacteristically quiet. 

When the two got to the Irken’s lab, Zim crosses his arms, “ _ What _ ?”

Dib had a deadpan expression, “Can you get a weapon? Not for me. A gun would do? A lazor gun?”

Zim’s confusion only grew at the humans request. He slowly took a small Gun from his Pak, holding it at his side. “Now what?”

Dib felt his insides twist with embarrassment and determination. It’s too late to go back now. Besides, if you do this, everyone will be happy. Zim would get to kill his arch nemesis and rule the world, Membrane wouldn’t have to worry about his insane son ruining his image, and Gaz wouldn’t have him to annoy her. Problems all gone. 

Dib felt the urge to cry overthrow him. He stuck it out, and forced himself to smile instead. He humbly made his way over to the confused Irken. He kneeled to the floor and lifted Zims arm so that the gun aligned with his head.

Zim still felt lost. His body rattled and shook with the newfound anticipation. When the human grabbed his arm with the weapon, it clicked.

Dib looked up at the Irken with pleading eyes. “Shoot.”

Zim’s mouth fell agape. He froze contemplating the decision. He stared at the humans golden eyes flicker across the floor behind him. 

After what seemed like forever, Zim let his arm fall to the ground. The gun lazily dangling from his grip. “I can’t do that Dib.”

Dib’s eyes widened, “What?!  _ Why???” _

Zim deflected the question, “ _ Why _ yourself  _ human!  _ Wanting  _ ME  _ to carry out your  _ filthy  _ deeds!”

“Fine! I’ll do it  _ myself  _ then,” Dib fiddled for the gun in Zim’s grasp.

“NO.”

“ _ Why? _ ! I thought you wanted this?” Dib twiddled his thumbs awkwardly.

“No I- Well… I mean- eh-“

Dib stood, dusting himself off. “Whatever. Forget it. I’ll just do it tomorrow. I don’t want to deal with this right no-“

“NO!”

“WHAT?!”

Zim cleared his throat, trying to restrain his concerns, “Human, don’t you think this is a bit rushed? Don’t you want to die the death of a warrior? A great and noble defender of Earth?”

Dib rolled his eyes, “Yeah, no one is  _ ever  _ going to think of me as a ‘noble warrior’. I can’t even get people to see the truth. To see you- a freaking alien for crying out loud!”

Zim nodded his head, “Well yes but… Wait- why do you want to be terminated anyway?!”

“Haha, that’s a personal question,” Dib scratched the nape of his neck. He sighed in annoyance seeing as though the alien had already made himself comfortable and ready to listen. Wait…  _ listen? _ ! When was the last time someone actually wanted to listen to his babble?

Zim was seated on a small chair next to a large desk. He gestured to the human to come sit. Dib obliged, and nervously tugged on his trench coat as he took the seat.

“I dunno. I guess… I just… feel misunderstood? Is that the right word? I don’t know. I’m an embarrassment to my family and a laughing stalk to the town. I’ve been trying so hard to prove I’m sane, but at what cost? I’ve always wanted to prove I’m worth the food I eat and the air I breathe, but I  _ can’t. _ I’m just not good enough.”

Zim knew the human wasn’t telling the full story, but Dib’s eyes distracted him from it. They were filled with frustration, grief, and drowsiness. He always knew Dib didn’t function like other humans. He was always alone. Not to mention his horrid sleeping habits. How long can a human go without food? And why did Dib always have bandages on his arms? Why was it so difficult for the Dib-thing to do normal human necessities?

Zim watched as Dib leaned against the desk, hiding his head within his arms.  _ Why Dib? Out of all of the filthy vile people on Earth, why did it have to be Dib? _

“I… think you’re good enough?” Zim stated, though it sounded more like a question.

All Dib did was blink at the response from the Irken, “Really? Why?”

Zim pondered on the question. He was Dib’s nemesis after all. Why would he care if he died? “I mean- BLEH, I don’t know, LEAVE ME BE!”

Dib smiled warmly to himself, “I’m sorry Zim, I really am. I didn’t know.”

Zim crosses his arms defiantly, “Yeah, yeah, Just don’t self-terminate or whatev-“

The Irken was interrupted by the human wrapping his arms around him in an embrace. A human sign for affection? Zim was confused. Infact, he was even more confused when Dib started sobbing over his shoulder. 

All Zim could think to do was pat the humans back. He was going to have to keep a close watch on Dib from now on...


End file.
